Psyche Perplexy
by Saphira Crisiant
Summary: Five natural spirits united and created a new era, a new world, a new village. Four families, one war, two goals with an only purpose… an inevitable fate? And what happens when Nahira meets an attractive and seductive vampire? the first chapter might be
1. Default Chapter

_Hiya!!_ well this is my first fan fic, i don't expect you to like it, i'm just making an experiment with myself, well i'm sorry for teh first chapetr, its a bit boring but i promise it will be much much better. In the story there migth come some characters that do not belong to me, as they chow up i'll tell u. well, here's me. and hope u look forward in reading it.. see ya

_Marvelle S.  
_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue  
**  
_Slowly rising inside me; anger. Am I just here because of who I am or because of what I am? The room slowly became my hide-out, or has it become my own jail?_  
  
Nahira, a medium class oppressed girl, who inhabits in the all psyche perplex city of Dhu'l Amentra. Cold nights and warm days are characteristics of Dhu'l Amentra, as well as its bizarre yet perfect environment; rivers, forests, deserts, and mountains, all together in one city where magic and ancestral wisdom by the beliefs of the elders still survives in the present days. Every house and every family has a legend, true or not, dignified and sought by new generations as a seeking guidance throughout life as well as the gratitude for their ancestors. Every grain of sand, each root, every droop, and even every individual has a past, a present, a future and... a story.  
  
_Is this power given to me by Lantasha the one who drove me into this misfortune? Why did grandmother think of this unexpected change in my life? Didn't she know how my progenitors were going to react?_  
  
Dhu'l Amentra's streets, busting with life, by day and night filled with people who knew nothing and indivertibly slept in coffins, vain lives wasted, time and life just vanishing into air becoming nothing.  
  
_If I could get away, if only I could run and be away from my guardian at night...if, if, if...  
_  
Legends tell that ages ago that Dhu'l Amentra and even the whole world was not as what it is now. Forces ruled and destroyed, spirits charged and mortals just simply died in that brief moment, in that time when age and thought was a privilege as if the energy that existed at the time blindly absorbed life from every living and undead creature.  
  
Five natural spirits united and created a new era, a new world, a new village. Four families, one war, two goals with an only purpose... an inevitable fate?

* * *

  
  
**Chapter one**  
  
The four founding families, Feur, Idre, Aer and Aurium were once ago a covenant, one essence but as centuries went by, ambitions changed as well as the pure soul the families once had. Darkness and light now tried to survive in this new vain world, in this mesmerizing and sub real city...In this new Dhu'l Amentra.  
  
Nahira's grandmother, Latasha, was time ago, before she died, the possessor of the element that ruled the Feur family: fire. Each founding family was ruled by an element, Idre water, Aer was air, and Aurium earth. The fifth spirit united the four of them when peace ruled, now war does and it has vanished.  
  
_Fire, fire is what grows inside my chest, this power I didn't reclaim, this power that's leaving a stain...in my soul._  
  
The golden rays of sun trespassing my old fashioned curtains, slowly illuminating my somber chamber in which was contained all my life, all my essence and all of my secrets.  
  
_The sun has risen and a new day has come, am I forced to open my eyes and see the real world in which I live? Or should I still stay in my dreams? I have a better life when in my dreams than the one I really have, but how would my mother react to this? Seeing her daughter in a deep and charming sleep when the sun has already risen above the eastern horizon?  
_  
As I slowly open my light brown eyes surrounded by delicate amber lines and as I let myself watch the life I'm trapped in I perceive an elegant fur ball approaching to my bed until that sweet thingy jumps into my bed.  
  
_Zeleni, my best pet and my best fiend; Why wasn't I born being a cheetah? Why when I'm supposed to be free I'm more constrained than this pet which I own?  
_  
I kneel to pat his golden black-spotted fur delighting in the sweetness of his gentle and playful attacks which are more a sign of his affection and love than an offence. 

_Can all this be happening to me?_

__


	2. Just a spark

Chp.2  
  
As I prepare myself to go to school my dear mid-40s menopausic mom tries to state a point "You will behave like a real Feur, Nahira,, our's is a respectful family and I won't tolerate..." "Okay mom, I know, I know" I interrupted in a bored tone. As I approached the fridge I spotted a sandwich, so I grabbed it and place it in the bag "Bye mom" I shouted "I love you, ciao"  
  
I stepped out of the house thinking how boring the first day of class always is as I carefully stepped in mi black Volvo.  
  
_All over again: do this, do that, meet this friend, look that one, bring your homework, blah, blah blah...jeez I sometimes don't know how I keep up to it, it's so dull_

* * *

"Daryel Obscurum get the fuck down here as in now!!!" she shouted  
  
"Coming, no need to shout, woke up a bit neurotic" I responded  
  
"Shut the fuck up"Dam, how I hate going to school and deal with everyone else, plus this is goint to be all shitty, I hate being the new guy, this just can't be, I only have been here 2 days and Im about to tear someone's head off  
  
"Daryel hurry up! You'll be late for school, you better get on going since is your first day, so behave or I'll beat the shit out of you" "Okay, okay! No need to be a bitch" I said "Look mister, being what you are doesn't mean you have no responsibilities, you do so deal with them" she said impatiently  
  
"Argg" I growled and vanished

* * *

"Nahira, wait!" a voice shouted behind me. It was Karaein Aurium, one of my best friends and member of one of the most powerful families in Dhu'l Amentra."Hey Karaein, long time no dig, how was summer?" I asked "Well you know, shitty as always, the same boring stuff, my parents trying to train me in order for me to be a proud member of Aristocracy, you know already what that crap is about." She said with a boring and hopeless tone. "Ouch, well newayz, I hope this to be a better year than last, I will shot myself if Raeith Idre is in my class again" I said  
  
"I do too, he's just a bastard, he thinks that coming from the Idre family makes him superior to everyone else" she said with an angry tone  
  
"I know, but newayz let's better go now, we better be in our homerooms if we don't want to get in trouble the first day" I said slightly noticing a very, VERY good looking guy stepping in the Advisor's office.

* * *

"Shit!" Daryel angrily shouted  
  
He had accidentally apparated near a puddle of mud where his left foot was at the moment in the empty parking lot of the school. "This couldn't be worst" he growled and started walking towards the school building.  
  
He was all dressed in black: black low cut jeans that drew attention to his backside, and a half-open black shirt that revealed his toned body. His platinum white hair only brought the almost imperceptible navy blue traces on his silver eyes.  
  
As he slowly walked to the Adviser's office every single schoolgirl that had seen him almost melted like butter over a hot pan. He was three steps away from the Adviser's office when a girl bumped into him mesmerized by his astonishing good looks.  
  
"Sorry" the girl said "I was distracted, I apologize" finished the girl blushing **(you could confuse her for a tomato, that was of course if she was decapitated and her head was in a market or in a market, which when you actually think about it is disgusting)  
**  
"No problem" he responded, his voice tinted with sexiness and deepness as it emerged from his thin lips.  
  
_No wonder why_  
  
He knocked on the door in front of him and entered. After he was told where the room was he headed towards it and when he found I he told the teacher that he was knew at school since she gave him a nasty look.  
  
"Oh, welcome then, name?" the teacher asked impolitely  
  
"Obscurum, Daryel Obscurum" I responded impatiently  
  
_I still don't get the point, why the fuck have I to be here? And apart from dealing with the stupid school now I have to deal with her too, it would be easier to suck her and leave her to slowly die The teacher realizing he was grinning asked "Is there something funny? Would you like to share it with the class?" she said in a spiteful and challenging way._  
  
"No 'mam" I responded  
  
"Good, in that case find an empty space and sit, you are already in class, not in the hallway" she said  
  
I searched for an empty seat while I imagined the many ways of make that bitch suffer. _I would have killed her but that was not a wise decision between humans, and I could get myself in trouble for that.  
_  
I spotted one besides a light brown haired girl which caught my eye. She had a black as onyx hair which shinned against the sunlight, it was long and tidy and beautiful brown eyes surrounded by delicate amber lines. She felt my presence and turned to face me.  
  
"Hi, may I sit there" I gently asked  
  
"Sure" she said  
  
As I took a seat I kept watching her, she was wearing tight jeans which gave me a very nice picture of her but and a black t-shirt in the which I could see her perfect curves, and a striking cleavage _she must have been doing some sport over the summer_ black shoes, her hair was loose and wearing sword-shaped earrings, two rings each on her thumbs with an inscription on them I couldn't read and a necklace with a sword pendant matching her earrings; all in silver. She caught my gaze for a moment and said "Oh sorry, you're the new one, well, welcome, I'm Nahira Feur" she introduced herself and as she stood up in order for him to pass to the next seat "Daryel Obscurum, nice to meet you" I responded  
  
_So this is the famous Nahira Feur, member of one of the most important families in this town, it seems a normal person to me, I don't see why Zaith fears her if she's only a human, and a very attractive one._

* * *

The first day was a very mind-numbing one, teachers talking constantly trying to give their class, students meeting their friends and asking them about summer, Daryel was at the verge of insanity and he still had the last period, the last one, he wanted to go home, he was tired of answering stupid questions to teachers and most of the girls who were all pinky and annoying and with lack of common sense, sleepy AND very hungry. The last period was science and if he was not mistaken he would be seeing Nahira again.  
  
_This would be a very interesting period; I'll play with her a little and find out something since this has been a mind-numbing day and I don't doubt that the few of the neurons I got left are now dead 'cus of boredom_

* * *

Well this is chapter two, i know its a small chapter, but hey! im just starting, so read and review, all types of ocmmets are welcomed :D see ya lateer

BB

Marvelle S. Crisiant


	3. Pandemonium

Chp. 3  
  
As I inspected the room to see if any of my friends were taking science with me I realize that Daryel enters the room with a look of boredom and annoyance, he feels my gaze and looks to see who's the person watching him, when he caught my eyes being the ones observing him he smiles and looks for an empty seat. I was confused, had he just smiled or was my mind playing nasty tricks with me? As the doubt and anxiety starts consuming me slowly I feel a spark inside me, and shiver and I convince myself that it was nothing more but me being cold, nothing more.  
  
As I tried to calm myself down and look towards the door to see if Karaein was somewhere to be seen my smile fades and anger as well as discomfort rises within me. It just couldn't be true  
  
_Please tell me this is a joke, my life couldn't be more miserable_  
  
"Oh, nice to see you Nahira, nice to see you" he says with a grin which I knows it means he is pleased to see me in order to annoy me and drive me at the end of sanity.  
  
"I can't say the same Raeith" I respond, not in a happy mood  
  
_Great, just great, for a moment I though that this could be the best year and now this asswhole comes and destroys the little hopes I had, I just can't stand it, he's a son of a.. I swear one of these days I'll do something he will be pleading for mercy and he will get none_  
  
"No need to be rude Nahira, I was trying to be polite" he says trying to sound innocent  
  
"Well, then don't, I don't need your kindness" I said with an angry voice  
  
"Aren't we a bit offensive today? Having PMS perhaps?" he says in a mocking tone  
  
"Shut the fuck off Raeith, go and hassle someone else, get a life, drown yourself, best of all, commit suicide and make the world a big favor" I said  
  
He was about to say something, and I knew it was not going to be a good thing since I saw hate in his eyes and his hands forming fists trying to hold his anger, when the teacher entered the room. He just said in a rush: "Be more careful with what you say Feur" he said in a rushed fuming whisper.  
  
_A warning...how charming  
_  
The Idre family was the most feared family above the 4 of us (Feur, Aurium, Aer and Idre), we all have something, and they are known to be unforgiving, odious, and very sadistic. If you got a warning from any of the Idre family members you were in trouble, you had to take care of yourself and be precautious since you never knew when they were going to strike. But how do you know when they are warning you to be careful? Very simple, they only use your last name.  
  
_As if it represented yourself, from top to bottom, or reminded you who you are. They are all the same_  
  
Receiving a word of warning from Raeith wasn't unusual, it was more like a routine, he is too coward to take care of his own problems so he usually runs for help to one of his cousins or family members, but knew that in this he would get none; this was between him and me.

* * *

_Ah, at last, the last period and then I can go home  
_  
I entered the science room tired and thinking of Nahira Feur, why was Zaith afraid of her? My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by someone's gaze, a gaze that burned and naked, not the type of gaze I received the whole day from teachers, stupid girls and jealous guys, no, this was different. As I raised my head to see who was the one I saw it was her  
  
_Nahira_  
  
I was shocked and relieved, but just for a moment, so fast that no one noticed and decided to start my game, I smiled at her and then as if it hadn't bothered me at all I search for a seat. I watch and feel her emotions, they were flowing in the room like shiny light, it was all around me and the others, but this could I just feel.  
  
As I tried my best to see and perceive what exact feeling had come from her it all vanished and became hatred and disturbance, the change happened so quick I was shocked. This called my attention, what could have made her upset so rapidly? And when I looked at her I saw who was the responsible  
  
_Oh my, my, my, look who's here; it's not but the great Raeith Idre, what a surprise.  
_  
In that exact moment the teacher comes in and the scenario partially dies out, What a shame leaving only the trace in the environment of abhorrence and irritation emerging from Nahira.

* * *

The teacher initiated her class explaining chapter 23-5: Interactions of waves. She was saying "You just learned, or supposed to already know, that waves traveling in the same medium move at a constant speed in a constant direction. The four basic wave interactions are reflection, refraction, diffraction and interference...."  
  
No one was paying attention, Zammile and Coarzee were throwing pieces of paper at each other, meanwhile Yanike was flirting with Gadebo, everybody was doing what they pleased, no one even noticed that the class had begun.  
  
Daryel was trying to find a reasonable explanation to what had happened moments ago between Nahira and Raeith, but couldn't find one, instead he focused all of his attention in observing how each and every single person in the room was doing, it was as if he was watching the most interesting TV show at home.  
  
Nahira on the other hand was trying not to loose control, and thought it was better for her to keep on reading the book she had just bought, or at least one of the many she now had. She was amazed of how the author played with the main characters, making the reader get confused once in a while.  
  
Then, after a tedious, boring, nothing-to-do-but-read class was finished the teacher called everybody's attention after dismissing them all "Class, as you all know we are starting a new period, so for this GP I will assign you partners, we will have a project that will cover half of the year, but I need for you to hang some things for me to be able to impute grades, the project is going to be about everything you have learned through the first semester, the pairs go as follow:  
  
Zammille with Gadebo  
  
Yanike with Arnimeo  
  
Coarzee with Polika  
  
Raeith with Samanare  
  
Nahira and Daryel weren't interested in the project, they had more important things to do and be thinking about instead of loosing time in the stupid and useless project, but the teacher got their attention when she finished the list of pairs saying:  
  
And Nahira with Daryel  
  
_"Shit!"_ the both thought  
  
"Well, now that you all know who you are going to be working with, I suggest to start working as soon as possible, have a nice week class, you are all dismissed" she finished  
  
The last period had just finished, they were now free to go home, but nor Daryel nor Nahira was pleased, they had lots of stuff to do and now they were supposed to be working together, how were they supposed to finish they assigned tasks and be on time when hanging homework and stupid projects were getting in the way?

* * *

Nahira arrived home and went upstairs to her room, she took off her shoes and jumped into her bed gazing at the ceiling thinking, just thinking  
  
_What am I supposed to do now? I can't do it alone and now this? The last thing I needed was someone to jump out of the blue and interfere in all this, great and if it wasn't enough now the filthy Raeith Idre is harassing me again, why am I not surprised? Can he know something? No, I don't think so, the Idres don't get into other peoples battles unless they are really concerned or damaged in a way...please let this just be my imagination.... please.. I have enough problems as in now.  
_  
She stood up and turned on the stereo, she was tired, so she wanted to hear something that made her relax, at least for a minute, so she inserted a CD and pressed play, Audioslave started playing in a high volume making her room's window vibrate, she laid down in her bed still facing towards the light-blue ceiling of her room and she fell asleep without noticing and started dreaming.  
  
It was the same dream she had a few weeks ago, the one that made her uneasy:  
  
_"The noisy alarm clock rang at 7:00 am, it was time for her to descend from that comfy bed in which she was sleeping, and she did. She approached her closet of carved mahogany with precise and delicate inscriptions on it. Her hand reached for some tight jeans and a nice black shirt. She entered the cold bathroom which was decorated by melon colored flowers painted by her and turned the tap, so hot water could emerge and when the elegant an enormous mirror she had inside was entirely covered by steam, that you couldn't see your own reflection. She entered the shower.  
  
Hot water ran all throughout her skin making a perfect path. Most of her long, wet, hair was at her back, but some bangs were still covering one of her soft peach cheeks, her eyes softly opened revealing that fiery and mysterious gaze. Her hand slowly running across her long legs washing the rose scented soap away were the ones which ornamented that part of the house she lived in.  
  
...I shall tell him today, it'll be today..._  
  
_As she stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards her bed she felt numbness invading her body as well as her mind. Her thoughts were unclear, hazy, with no reason or logic. She could barely feel anything, not even the broken heart she now owned. She allowed her body to slowly drop dead in the bed as she stared into the ceiling thinking about nothing and about everything and on what she was about to do."_  
  
She woke up panting and sweaty, she had had that dream again, but why? It didn't make sense, it just didn't, why did the dream repeated itself? Most of the time dreams were the reflection of your inner wishes, but this wasn't hers. Was this really a dream?

* * *

After the bell rang and school day was off, he wasted no time and went home. When he arrived Adriene was there.  
  
"How did it go Daryel? Had fun?" Adriene said sarcastically  
  
"Shut up Adriene" he responded  
  
"Okay I think that's a no, what a shame, I though you were more capable" she said  
  
"You think I'm not capable? Well let me tell you that I know her and have reach her"  
  
"How so?" she asked  
  
"We have some classes together" he responded  
  
"Oh, I see that you have lost your charm, you needed to be in the same class as her to meet her? Jaja you are slowly going down Daryel"  
  
Daryel threw her with his mind making her slam against the cold wall  
  
"Be careful with what you say Adriene, next time you won't be this lucky" he warned  
  
After hearing Daryel's word of warning she disappeared. 

_I need to get Nahira as soon as possible, but how??_

_Perfect!_

_The stupid project_

__

* * *

_Hello!!! well this is chapter 3, I know they are short but I'm moving from home so its a bit difficult to sit in the floor where days ago u had a nice and confy table in which to put your comp....well little chums, g2g i have math test tomorrow and i don't want to fail...ermm diffcult......jjajaja neways take care,,,c iaoooo_

_Blessed be_

_Marvelle S. Crisiant_


	4. Chocolate Frogs

hiya!! sotty people. i already had the chapter but no internet availiable... Pandini and people: i mis u!!!!.... well here´s another chapter.. oh and by tehg way.. i don´t own the poem.. the poem was by Yika.. u know who she is :D.. miss u a lot.. i have no stupid internet at home.. and plus if i did its prehistoric internet so still it wou´ldn´t be usefull.. well got to go for now.. not in my house.. love u all..READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

"Walking thought the streets of Paris, the sweet scent of blooming flowers filled the air, the summer sun burned deliciously over my skin and the warm breeze surrounded me in a welcoming embrace...suddenly I was dancing, as everyone else at the rhythm of The Piano... the music fulfilled the empty space and kissed my soul... it was worshiping Life, Life itself...the happiness that transmitted was amazingly comfortable and without noticing it I started singing..singing as the angels do... singing with such a glee and force that I could feel the sound leaving my lips.. and I was happy... I was happy form being at home...  
  
It had all been a wonderful dream, just a dream...a dream I longed for. The mystic city, the summer sun, the welcoming breeze, but most of all The Piano and the happiness that it's music made by delightful notes brought to me...deep in my soul...deep in my heart...  
  
"Daydreaming again?" I heard Elane asking  
  
I blushed but managed to answer "Sorry, it won't happen again"  
  
But her reaction called my attention; she just smiled and said "Just follow your heart"  
  
Follow your heart? What's that supposed to mean? Why is she telling me to follow my heart?... but then again it was Elane saying this.. and we all knew by now that Elane most of the time spoke ambiguous thoughts...when we first met her we all thought that she had escaped from a mental institution... she had short hair dyed in a bright green, she wore a necklace with something written on it in a language unknown to us and a long skirt with flowers in all the colors you can imagine...all herself was something odd to us... not normal... it was crazy.. it was... it was psychedelic...we all thought she was mad.  
  
Oh but how wrong we were, very wrong... she is and was the best teacher we ever had, though we still thought she was a bit loony. I was part of the theater pullout and Elane was in charge of us, she wanted for us to address her by her name, we once asked her why and she told us that being called miss, teacher or professor or any other synonym that represented authority over others made her sick and reminded her to Ms. Connor, who was, when she was studying, one of the worst and evil educators she had had. She explained that she liked to be seen by her students as an equal, as part of the same team and not as a teacher...so more than being a teacher she was a friend.  
  
"Love" she said to me as I walked past her "Yes Elane?" I responded "Would you like to be in charge of the props for the play?" Elane asked with hope in her n charge of the eyes. Everybody hated to be in charge of the props, so nobody had offered and I knew that I was her last and only hope, so I accepted to do the job. "Sure, why not?" I said "Oh thank you very much dear" She said giving me a big bear hug "No prob, don't worry" as I said and walked off with the sheet of paper she had given me  
  
We all knew that Elane was trying to make a new play, but every time we asked about what it was going to be about she just giggled and said "It's going to be something magical". We were all curious to know, she had given every single one of us a task but we still had neither script nor nothing that could give us a clue, and the prop list wasn't helping either.  
  
Props -White Piano (real)  
  
That couldn't be right, could it?.. I ran towards Elnae and asked her  
  
"Erm..Elane?" "Yes dear?" "I think that the list is wrong" "Why's that love?" "Well, there's only a piano in the list as in props" "I know" "Nani?...I don't get it" "Okay, I think its time for all of you what's the play going to be about" she said "Come up everyone, gather up!!"  
  
When we were all sitting in a circle she said "Okay, remember that I told you that this was going to be a magical play?" we all nodded "Well, we have a new student in school that just moved from town and I've been talking to him for a month or so, and he agreed on joining us, he's going to be the main character of the play, okay?" she explained  
  
Before she could continue with what she was saying all of us started demanding and shouting and asking questions about everything but most of all complaining.  
  
"But why?" "What's it gonna be about?" "Who's he?" "Why until now?" "Elane!!!" "But we don't even know him" "Is he here?"  
  
in that moment she stood up and said "Calm down, clam down, yes he's here, I'll be giving you the scripts soon, , yes you will meet him, no this is not similar to the other plays we have done, calm down people, we still have plenty of time don't worry, and no Renald there's no bloody scenes but a few deaths, yes Marie there's going to be some romance, and don't put that face Mark don't worry it won't be all pinkish, you'll have suspense and action too... yes I know people but let me finish..."  
  
After she had answered most of our questions she said "Well, so I think that you will love to meet him and you will just wait" someone shouted "Is he here?" ..."Yes he's here"  
  
"Nat you can now on don't be shy, they don't bite... or at least not that I know"  
  
I saw everybody's expression, they were astonished but I couldn't see him right away because he was standing at my back, but when I turned and saw him I was paralyzed...  
  
My blood stopped running, my heart froze, I stopped breathing, my senses got lost... I was shocked..  
  
"Guys this is Nathaniel, he's gonna be Alexi, the main character of the play so make him feel at home remember he's new, be nice to him" Elane said cheerful  
  
were my eyes watching an illusion or was he real?...I couldn't believe it"  
  
The phone rang and I answered "Hey Nahira, what are you doing?" ... it was Karaein  
  
"Just finished reading chapter one of the new books that I bought" I said  
  
"Really? Is it nice?"  
  
"Well, I just started"  
  
"Well if it's worth it I will borrow it, okay?"  
  
"Lol, sure"  
  
"Hey you're a lucky girl!! I'm jealous"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"You got the new guy, what's his name?"  
  
"Daryel something I guess"  
  
"Yeah him, I got to do the science project with him!"  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"Aren't you happy bout that? He's a babe!"  
  
"Lol, yeah he's quite handsome and everything but I have better things to do than the dull project"  
  
"Other things?"  
  
"Yeah, you know family stuff"  
  
"Oh! The thing that you can't tell because is top secret or something like that?" "Yup"  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
"Hey Kar do you have plans for tonight?"  
  
"No why? Wanna go out?"  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
"But you know you can't"  
  
"I know that silly, but I'm not staying here"  
  
"Lol, mischievous girl"  
  
"Jajaja yeah and proud to be so"  
  
"So where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I heard there's an underground club, we can go there"  
  
"Underground club? And hey do you want me to be out of your house?"  
  
"Yeah as in illegal club, you need to hang out more girl!, oh yes please but be punctual okay? I don't wan to wait for you an hour like last time okay?"  
  
"Lol sure, don't worry"  
  
"Shit! Gotta go my mom's coming"  
  
"Okz see ya at night"  
  
"Aha, see ya"  
  
I heard the footsteps of my mother approaching, and just when I hung up she entered  
  
"Hey Nahira are you going to eat something?" she asked  
  
"No mother that's fine I'm not hungry, thanx anyway" I responded  
  
"Okay as you wish" she said "Oh and by the way me and your father are going to go out okay? So you will be alone with Ariel, be nice to him okay?"  
  
"With him? Why? Can't you trust me mother?" I said with a bit of humor  
  
"Behave Nahira and he's your guardian and you must respect him, clear?" "Yes mother, don't worry"  
  
"Well then, be a good girl" she said giving me a kiss  
  
"I'm always a good girl mother" I responded but she was already out of the room  
  
_Sure, I'm always a good girl mom don't worry, that's why I'm clubbing tonight!_

* * *

"Daryel, are you coming?" she said  
  
"Not now, I'll be going later" he responded  
  
"As you wish" she said  
  
_Can't believe that my race has fallen so low... opening a club... how disgraceful... and opened for humans too...  
  
...well, we have to give Ardion some credit... in a way the club means: food a la carte...._  
  
Daryel then disappeared in a blink of an eye and apparated at the club, the music was so loud that though he was a living corpse he could feel the vibrations of the music all over him, and the moving neon lights made it difficult not to bump into someone, not because it bothered him, but because humans weren't immortal creatures with unnatural powers...

* * *

Karaein was waiting for Nahira outside her house and to her own amazement she was on time. She had brought with her the cell phone and was dialing Nahira.  
  
_Ring.....ring....  
_  
"Are you already here?" Nahira whispered  
  
"Yes" she responded  
  
"How punctual, didn't expected that" Nahira said in a whisper  
  
"Well, there are always first times you know?" Karaein said  
  
"Jaja, yes I know, okay now listen" Nahira said  
  
"Go on, I'm listening" she responded  
  
"Okay, my guardian is about to check if I'm in my room, after he goes I'm gonna get out through he window and jump the fence, okay?" Nahira esplained  
  
"Ermm, okay but doesn't your mom has security all over your house?" Karaein asked  
  
"Indeed, but don't worry, I think I know what to do" Nahira whispered  
  
"Nahira?" Karaein asked  
  
"Nahira are you there?" she asked "Nahira say something"  
  
"Shhh" Nahira answered  
  
The next thing that Karaein heard was the phone in the other line drop dead  
  
"Oh god, I hope her guardian didn't hear us" Karaein spoke her thoughts out loud  
  
Nahira had heard the footsteps of her guardian coming closer and had hung up... she heard how the sound grew louder as he was nearer... and then, it stopped, and there was a knock...  
  
"Nahira may I come in?" her guardian asked  
  
"Sure Ravaeyn, come in" She responded  
  
"Hi Nahira, sorry you know it is my job" Ravaeyn said apologizing  
  
"I know Ravaeyn, don't worry" she responded  
  
"Your mother told me that you already knew that she wasn't going to be here, and that you were already informed of the situation" Ravaeyn said  
  
"Yes, don't worry, I'm aware and I will not cause you any troubles" Nahira said with a sweet smile in her face  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, as sweet as always" He said leaving her room and she just smile  
  
_Yes, as sweet as always Ravaeyn, as sweet as always_  
  
After she was completely sure that Ravaeyn was not near she changed of clothes, minutes earlier she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers, but now she was wearing black leather pants and black matching leather V cut shirt with no sleeves that made the sight of her clevelage almost perfect and the tight pants outlined her perfect but... she knew she was pretty but she always denied it, why? Well maybe it was modesty, maybe it was shyness, or maybe she sometimes doubted it herself...  
  
As she finished doing her makeup she locked her door and programmed her stereo to shut off in an hour and a half. She cautiously opened her window and silently stepping out and entering the dark and mystifying garden her mother owned.  
  
Okay... now that she was in the garden it was: Show time!  
  
_Hpf... think, come on think, how can I manage to get out of here? There are... wait... 1,2,4... okay 6 guards... I need to do something big enough to drag their attention away from the tree... then I can climb up and jump over the fence... although it would be easier if I could do something already while on the tree... oh great, this can't be worse...  
_  
And then it happened... the spark inside her rose and in a blink of an eye she now knew what to do... she didn't understood how that could possibly happen but something deep within her whispered to trust her instincts.  
  
_This is mad...it just won't work... arg! Stop thinking!... this will be fine... and it's possible... I think... no... don't think.... Just do it...  
_  
She had to create a distraction big enough to entertain the guards so she could get out, and her so called instincts were guiding her in a very funny way...she was nervous but not scared... she knew she could do it, her grandmother before dying told her the family secret and how to use it and since then she had been practicing secretly... but no one knew she could do that but her grandmother, and she had passed away long time ago... _I know I can do this...just concentrate...  
  
_The wind blew at night making Nahira's hair dance with the wind while she focused her sight while being on top of the tree near the fence into a single spot in the enormous garden. Her mother had a Willow tree in the warden and she loved it, we could say that it was something sacred to her but this night it will be helpful in another way...She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and pictured in her mind the tree and then she opened those beautiful eyes that now burned in flames and as she slowly moved her hands from bottom to the top of her head in an S form as if dancing the Sacred Willow went up in fierce amber flames that danced around the Willow..._Sorry mother, but I couldn't think of anything else...  
_  
The guards were astonished...how could a tree just be set on fire just because? There had to be a reason but the was no time for thinking, the went into action searching in that area of the garden for burglars or spies and in that moment Nahira turned, jumped over the fence without being noticed and quietly running went where her best friend was hidden.  
  
"Karaein?" she whispered "answer be you little brat, where are you?" Nahira said "Is it you?" Karaein answered back in a frightened whisper  
  
"Of course it is me you idiot, come on lets go before they see us" Nahira said  
  
As they ran away from Nahira's house Karaein was wondering how in the world her best friend had escaped from the prison that was to be called "Home" . They stopped running when they say that they were safe and took a break in order to breathe and see where they were...  
  
"Where are we?" Karaein asked  
  
"Don't worry we are very near the club" Nahira answered  
  
"Okay, now remind me why are we going there?"  
  
"To have some fun you silly plus you can by means of destiny meat your dream prince" Nahira said laughing out loud  
  
"Shut up! Well it may sound silly but on the contrary of many people that I know ahem ahem I DO want to get married and have a family" Karaein answered in a very don't-talk-to-me tone  
  
"Ah come on, you know I'm just joking around with you, you know how much I care and I don't think it's a silly idea, it's just your dream, as I have my own, that's all. Come on we're just 2 blocks from the cub" Nahira said  
  
As they walked in the showy and cold dark street Nahira remembered a poem made by one of her favorite authors:  
  
"Our fantasy became our doom" Nahira whispered her thought out loud without realizing it  
  
"What did u said?" Karaein asked  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just remembering a poem I read" Nahira answered back  
  
"Oh, okay" Karaein answered  
  
In that precise instant Nahira lost track of time and space and wondered in the files of her so intricate and bizarre part of her body called brain and inside into her bravura mind remembering each line of the poem she loved:  
  
_Our fantasy became our doom_

_Draining my life away _

_Your tender caress vanished _

_Your casual stares are gone _

_And I feel your heartbeats slowing _

_And hot tears down rolling _

_Yet, there's not much I can do _

_Cause the being I hurt was you. _

_Now I've pulled away, away from me _

_Surrounded by screams I can't perceive _

_Was that your door Slamming shut, _

_'cuz I can't tell anymore..._

"Nahira?" Karaein asked  
  
"Nahira?" she asked again a bit louder  
  
"Sorry, what?" Nahira answered  
  
"Uhm well I was thinking that the poem starts with an uncommon phrase, and I was wondering who wrote it?" Karaein asked  
  
"Oh, she's an excellent writer, I love her poems and stories, Yika is the name.. She's amazing, true pieces of art she writes" Nahira explained  
  
Nahira's high heel echoed in the empty street as so did her voice  
  
"We are here" she said and Karaein realized that they were in front of an abandoned building but she heard no music and saw no one  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Karaein asked Nahira  
  
"Sure, come on" and she tapped three times and the door waited one and tapped 2 times more  
  
"Password?" a deep voice from the other side of the door asked and automatically Nahira responded with firm voice after giving her best friend a gaze telling her that everything was fine and there was no need to be afraid but ready to party "Carpe Diem" she said 


	5. Everything spins

**Hey guys!!! how have u been? sorry for not updating earlier, i have had the chapter for about a month but because i was on vacations and in Crapland where there is no decent computer with internet nearby i couldn't post it, but here it is, hope u like it.... my new school suks.. people are mean and don't give a damm what u do or who u are, but well... ahh EXTRAÑO A MIS CABALLERAS!!!!.... well guys i think that's all for today.. REand and REview... criticsm its accepted with a smile.. take care!**

**Blessed be**

**Marvelle**

**XXX**

* * *

"Password?" a deep voice from the other side of the door asked, and so I responded "Carpe Diem" and the door swung open.

The music was so loud that I could feel all my interior vibrating and I was surprised of how we didn't herd it from the outside and then my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a frightened voice near me.

"Nahira?" Karaein said controlling her panic

"Yeah?" I emotionless responded

"Are you sure it is safe for us to be here?"

"Of course you silly, and besides we are here and we can't get out, so lets go and dance"

The place was crowded with people but thought it was an underground club it had plenty of space. The lights were mainly black but there were some neon lights dancing at the compass of the music.

Karaein looked a bit frightened but her fear was consumed by her curiosity.

"Hey, Nat" She shouted over the music in order for me to be able to hear

"What?" I asked

"What's the name of the club?"

"Wait, it is something in Latin"

"In Latin?"

"Yeah, I think it's _Ignis et Sanguis_"

"What does it means?"

"I really don't know, sanguis means blood but I can't get the other part"

"Oh alright, no prob, thanx"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cuz I'm definitely coming back"

"That's the attitude"

So we were here in an underground club filled with all kind of people dancing, drinking and having quite a gig. Karaein, after a bit of shyness, got wild and a very handsome guy asked her if she fancied a dance with him and she acceded, meanwhile I was watching from the small table we were seated in how she was having a laugh with Mr. Gorgeous when she felt a lightning through her body.

* * *

Daryel had been in the club for about an hour, he had had his Happy Meal minutes ago but now the corpse of the young lad didn't looked so happy lied lifeless in the cold and wet pavement. As they say, feast well and welcome the good humor, it was not a common thing for him to dance but he was in an extravaganza mood, so he had accepted the mortal girl's invitation to dance, if the word dance for a vampire was: moving your lifeless rusted skeleton in a pathetic intent of dancing while making a yerk of yourself then he had the best "moves".

The girl was so busy trying to figure out how she could get laid that night with the from-top-to-bottom handsome guy that she didn't noticed that the one dancing with her was a living corpse instead of a very normal fleshed-heart-beating human. As Daryel excused himself for a second in order to get a drink, not that he needed it though, 'cuz he fancied a margarita-type Sinner's Blast he detected a palpable aura, slowly turning his head while his wet platinum white hair moved to the same direction dragging attention from some girls confirming the suspicions of he being one of the most Sexiest Gods until he reached the desired table where she was.

* * *

Nahira had felt a strong burning gaze over her but as it had come it had vanished, she was lost deep inside her thoughts analyzing slowly what had happened early that night in the garden when her web of ideas had been abruptly interrupted by the soft but sexy and manly voice of someone she knew greeting her.

"Hi Nahira, what a surprise" Daryel had said in a sexy tone that even the Poles could have melted.

"Ah, Daryel, hi, nice to see you to here" she responded trying not to sound stupid nor letting him know he had frightened her with his unsuspected greeting.

"Curious to find you here, what are you doing?"

"The same thing you are doing here"

..._Looking for an appetizer? Ha! Don't think so, though maybe Adrion's idea of having a club isn't mad..._

"Hu?"

"Just having some fun"

"And your parents are fine with that? Well what amazing parents"

"Actually they are not aware of me being here"

"Devious Girl" he said with a naughty-sexy grin

"Perhaps" she responded in a daring-flirty way

Daryel then moved his hand towards her in a fancy delicate movement inviting her to dance which she had courteously accepted.

* * *

Hours ran and it was time for Karaein and Nahira to depart, Karaein had to get home but she had to go first with Nahira and help her get back into her room without being noticed; unachievable mission. Daryel and Nahira, before leaving, established the day for them to start in the science project and Mr. Gorgeous had asked Karaein if she fancied going to the movies and she definitely had in mind to attend.

The best friends walked home hand in hand happily talking to each other.

"So, did you have fun with Mr. Gorgeous?" Nahira asked

"Hey, you were dancing with Mr. Sexy" Karaein responded giggling

"That's not the point"

"And do you want me to believe that dancing with Daryel was and is trivial?"

"Hold on your horses, I do not rate him okay?"

"Sure"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me! I deserve an explanation"

"Well do you want to know about Mr. Gorgeous or are you gonna keep dreaming of Daryel?"

"Shut up! Now tell me all about him"

"First of all his name is Yakar, he is 19 and lives with his father because her mother died when he was little"

"Yakar? That's an uncommon name"

"Isn't it? He is gorgeous form top to bottom, including his name; you can feel how the letters when you pronounce it leave your mouth giving you a sweet taste" Karaein said with a dramy face

"Oh my god, I think someone's is luurve" Nahira said laughing

"No I'm not" Karaein said blushing

"Yes you are! Just listen to yourself, this is marvelous" Nahira said excited

"Okay! I did like him, but that does not mean that I'm in love with him okay?"

"Okay, but did he asked you out?"

"Kinda, we are going to the movies on Friday"

"Karaein is gonna go to the movies with gorgeous Yakar!!!"

"Stop bothering me and be nice or else"

"Ah, okay I'll stop but he is indeed gorgeous you know?"

"Of course I know you silly, I noticed, he is tall, thin, I think he works out a bit, he has is black haired, tanned skin with green eyes and a perfect smile, that's the way I imagine my blue prince"

"And I think that the stars already send him you lucky one"

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah don't pretend, what happened with Daryel?"

"Well, we are gonna meet this Thursday in order to start with the Redundant Scheme"

"With what?"

"Science Project, that's how I named it"

"Jaja! Very creative"

"Did he ask you out?"

"On the contrary of some like Mr. Gorgeous, Daryel is not interested in those type of things, we are going to see each other just for educational purposes a.k.a school activities, not hanging out on Friday dear"

"Oh but that's just what you think, what if he asks you out?"

"He won't"

"Why not?"

"Because I say so, end of the conversation"

They kept on walking and talking about Yakar and what should Karaein wear until they reached the H.Q. Now they had to find a way in order for Nahira to get into her bedroom without being spotted.

* * *

She had left with her friend and now there he was sitting alone at the bar drinking and searching for a snack when his search was abruptly interrupted by a female's voice.

"Infatuated with the girl?" the vampire asked

"Fuck off" Daryel responded

"Well well well it's not my fault you know?"

"Lemme ask you something, wasn't it enough for me to go to a human's school and pretend to be one of them? We aren't even home yet and you're fucking pissing me off already"

"Be careful little brother cuz if it wasn't for me you would have been dead centuries ago, you owe me so think before opening your big mouth"

"Okay fine but I'm not infatuated with her, she's my lunch for crying out loud!"

"I just say what I see"

"What in the world hit you Elke?"

"Nothing Teddy nothing, I just say what I see, that's all" Elke answered

"How many times have I told you not to call me that stupid nickname!?"

"I call you the way I wish"

"Grrr"

"Don't growl at me Teddy, look out for dinner, I need you early at home ok? See ya there"

In that moment Elke had disappeared living Daryel angry and hungry.

After having a tasty snack and leaving the dead corpse somewhere safe he went home not knowing what Elke wanted from him, but it better be good. When he arrived he saw that a male vampire was with her waiting for him to arrive.

"Who's he?" Daryel asked

"Zaith sent him, he wants to talk to you" Elke answered

"Talk" Daryel ordered

"As you know you have been assigned to one of the most important tasks, you need to get close to the human named Nahira, know everything about her and gain her trust." The vampire sail

"I know that, but if I don't know what Zaith wants me to exactly do with her, and why I can't get the work done" Daryel said

"She knows that, that's why I'm here, by know you should know that Nahira Feur comes from one of the most important families in the city, Feur meaning fire, centuries ago that family and 3 more were gifted with the ability of controlling fire and produce it but times changed and being able to do such things is punished, Lantasha who was Nahira's grandmother had that gift but she passed away and now Nahira owns it, before dying Lantasha gave some advices to Nahira but she still doesn't knows how much power she has and how to handle it"

"And we care because..?" Daryel asked in a sarcastic way

"Because if she wishes or learns how or if the witches get her before we do she alone can kill every single one of us and bye bye to vampires, that's why we need her on our side" the vampire explained

"And how the hell I'm gonna do that?"

"That's your problem, that's why you were assigned to it"

"Great, sure leave me to deal with Mrs. I can burn a house down and cook a vampire, the only thing that could make this worse is if Zaith wants her to be a vampire too, that would be great"

"Actually the Elders and the Council are discussing what is to do" the vampire said

"Oh great next thing we'll have lycans between us!" Daryel said in a i-can't-believe-it tone

"And your name is?" Elke asked the mysterious vampire

"Lex is the name" the vamp answered

"Does Zaith want the human to be one of us?" Elke asked

"If that's the only way and the last resource, yes" Lex answered

"This is perfect, just perfect, and they give ME the dirty work" Daryel said

"C'mon Teddy, don't complain, it is easy piecy" Elke said

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just kill her?" Daryel asked in a very sweet voice

"No, we need her breathing or one of us" Lex answered

"Why can't I have her for lunch?" Daryel asked in a childish way

"Daryel we need her on our side, not dead nor with the witches and no you can't dry her" Lex said

"Awww" Daryel expressed

"So get to work, I'll be coming from time to time to see how you are doing and if you need help" Lex said and in a blink of an eye he had disappeared

"What do you think about this?" Daryel asked Elke

"I really don't know, but if the Elders and the Council are discussing the matter at hand then that means that she is indispensable and you can't fail" Elke said

"But..." Daryel started

"But nothing" Elke cut off

"Now you know Daryel, I recommend you to start working, 'cuz believe me you don't want Zaith mad at you" Lex advised

"Wel, thanxs, that's great, just what I needed" Daryel answered in a sarcastic tone

"C'mon Teddy, cheer up and start thinking, lets go Lex" and they both disappeared.

"Oh great! Now my sister goes dating with the messenger, ahh! This couldn't get worse!" shouted with frustration and in that moment Elke apparated again: "Oh and I won't sleep here tonight, ta ta" and vanished again.

* * *

Nahira had Zeleni in her lap thinking of Daryel, he was a strange guy and he didn't have a normal human aura, but what could he be? She barely knew about her powers and that was just because Lantasha had taught her some small things, she had also left the sacred book but he mom had taken it away from her before actually reading it.

_There's something unusual about him, but what? What could it be?... come on Nahira, not because you have a freaky secret everybody does too, if you keep on going with this you'll end up in a mental hospital... enough of this, I'll better go to sleep, I have school tomorrow..._

* * *

The sun had arrived and school was about to start, Nahira was running to the homeroom, if she got late she was going to have detention, meanwhile she was running busy thinking in the consequences Daryel appeared in the men's bathroom which was 3 doors near the homeroom.

Schooldays were all the same, one class to the other, boring, with no purpose at all, teachers were just there because they needed the money in order to give their families something to eat each day, and everything was pathetic, but that day something very peculiar happened at P.E which by fortune was the last period of the day.

"Nat!" Karaein shouted from the soccer field.

"Hey" She answered

"Did they saw you yesterday?" asked Karaein

"No they didn't" Nahira asnwered

"Great!" Karaein said when from behind a male voice said "Who would thought that Nahira Feur disobeyed orders" and the voice belonged to Raeith

"Fuck off someone else Idre" Nahira snapped back

"My my what manners" Raeith said in a nasty tone

"Raeith when will be the day when you stop bothering me?"

"But Nahira, darling, you know that sooner or later you will marry me" said Raeith grinning and slightly touching Nahira's cheek.

"Stop your stupid infatuation Raeith, that will never happen" Nahira said in an angry tone, her eyes filled with anger looking directly at him.

She then turned not caring, leaving Raeith talking to himself, but he was able to grab her hand in the air and pulled her back.

"I'm talking to you" He said, with rage in his voice as he squeezed harder Nahira's hand

"But I'm not" she said trying to get back her hand, but failed; fury rose within her and her eyes became full with amber flames and her skin was so hot that it burned Raeith's hand.

"Bitch!" he said when he felt his hand warming up, but as he saw Nahira he got scared "What the fuck...?"

Daryel had seen everything from a safe distance but didn't expect for her to arise and loose control in such a way, he could feel her aura all over like a phoenix in flames embrace, and then he felt it... they were coming for her, the witches were near, they as well felt Nahira's power and were coming for her.

_Shit I have to do something_

Daryel ran towards Nahira who had already formed a small sphere made by fire, he grabbed her other hand and kept on running but now with her. Nahira then realized that she was running side by side with Daryel, he holding her hand, but how? One moment she was arguing with Raeith and now she was running?

When Daryel realized thatthey were far from view he thought it was safe for them to get out of here as soon as possible and he disappeared with Nahira and went to his house.

"What?" was all what Nahira could say, she was in shock. First she was talking to Raeith, then she was running with Daryel and now both of them were inside a house she had never been to. "How?..What?" Nahira started asking in a bemused and frightened way.

"Don't worry right now, you are tired, is the first time you loose control over your powers and you need to rest, I'll explain everything later" Daryel said to her in a soft voice.

_Sleep _Daryel's words were calm and welcoming inside her mind and she did as told.

"Oh shit, now what am I supposed to do with her?" he spoke out loud his thoughts

* * *

"Did you got her?" a male voice came out form the other side of the phone line

"No sir, we lost them" the female voice answered

"You lost them? What is that supposed to mean? You lost them?

"She was withth e leech sir"

"What?! Are you telling me that the blood sucker has her?"

"Yes sir"

"You bunch of idiots! Do I have to do everything myself?! Oh Shahin you better get her back or I swear that you'll die before having a chance to explain yourself, got it?"

"Yes sir" Shahin responded

* * *

She opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in a black colored couch, when then she saw that the room had two colors all over: black and dark violet_. Where am I? _

"Slept well? You are in my house Nahira if that's what you want to know" Daryel said

"Daryel?" she asked perplexed "How?"

"Indeed; how? Well we can say that some people located us after you lost control over your powers, so I had to get you out of here" he explained

"After me? Wait, you know about my powers?"

"I knew you could handle fire, knew about your abilities, but never actually see them until now, you almost burned to death that Idre boy"

"I what?? Omg, did I hurt him?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No"

"Well, he really pissed you off; you produced a flame-sphere who almost finished him off when they felt your power, came after you, so I had to get you out of there"

"And what..."

"Brought you here, you were so exhausted that you fell asleep, no one knows you are here, not the school, nor your family not even your friend Karaein"

"But.."

"Don't worry, you are safe, c'mon lets go to the kitchen, I brought you something to eat, calm down and I'll explain everything to you"

* * *

"Feur's house" a woman names Maer answered the phone

"Maer it is Karaein, is Nat there?"

"No Miss Karaein, she hasn't arrived from school"

"Oh god, it's cus she ran out of school"

"Oh my god, miss, what should I do? And her parents went out on vacations for two weeks, Mrs. Feur ordered me to inform her daughter when she arrived"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll look for her, if they call, don't say a word"

"Okay"

"And if she stops by tell her to call me okay?"

"Sure miss"

* * *

Nahira had finished eating and Daryel was about to explain the situation.

"Daryel?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, do you live here by yourself?"

"I used to live with my sister, now I don't so yeah, kinda"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Well cuz everything inside your house is black and dark violet and it called my attention"

"Tank you"

"So, what's going on?"

"Okay, you discovered your abilities right? Before dying Lantasha gave you some advice, when children you heard the legend of the four families that could handle the four elements and as now you see it is true, you being a member of the Feur family handle fire but you aren't the only one with this abilities, half of the "make believe" creatures such as witches, werewolves and vampires do exist. There have been revolts between species and the witches are after you because of your peculiar ability, so now that you know you need to learn and take care of yourself, suspect everything and everybody."

"And to what specie do you belong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Ermm.. well.. I... I..."

* * *

"Shit!"

"Did you found her Shahin?" Roth asked

"No Roth and if I don't Sherry just promised he will cut my throat off"

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm all right"

"Shahin look at me"

She turned and faced the good looking with beautiful brown eyes man who was in front of her who was one of her best friends and tears started slowly rolling down her cheeks"

"Oh Shahin" he said hugging her "Don't worry, we'll find her"

"I don't want to involve you in this"

"You aren't, I am" he said looking straight into her eyes

"I just have worked so hard for this and now that I have it I'm fucking all up"

"NO you aren't, you just need some help"

"Thank you Roth"

"Don't thank me, lets better go to your place and organize ourselves okay?"

"Okay"


End file.
